White Water
by ripitupgenki
Summary: What happens when Genki has an embarrassing moment found out by Holly. how will she handle talking to him about it and will it lead to other things? Warning: Lemon


_AAN: as promised Genki's turn to go through something embarrassing lol. set during season 3._

**White Water**

Genki leaned against the tree he had slammed into his body was exhausted. They had been fighting baddies since morning. Even though they defeated each group, more came after them. They sought the disc Holly had but the group was determined to set her father free. Genki let himself slid down the tree into a sitting position, his body felt so heavy. He closed his eyes a moment to rest, he heard a yelp and looked over to see Suezo fussing as Holly tended his wounds. He was always such a big baby when it came to such things. It made him chuckle as he watched, he was not the only amused one in the group though. He closed his eyes again, his mind drifting to different thoughts. He thought about how Holly's hair looked blowing in the wind, the sound of her voice, how cute she looked tucking her hair behind her ear or how she giggled when something funny happened. His mind drifted further as he thought of how he could see her curves beneath the heavy clothing, though masked as they were he knew they were there. Part of him longed to touch her, feel those curves. He stopped himself; he didn't want to think such things about the girl. _* Why do I think such things? Why do I feel the need to touch her that way? Mom always said a dirty mind made up dirty thoughts, is my mind really that dirty?_ * He glanced down and noticed a slight wet spot on his pants; he had a deep desire to touch himself but ignored it. He banged his head against the tree, * _why is this happening?_ * His mind drifted to a lesson in his sex ed class, he knew the answer though he didn't want it to happen now. _* Fine I know why, but why must it be like this? Why is it so difficult to control?_ * His dreams went further then his conscious mind ever did, they were harder to break out of then his daydreams. He remembered a brief time where his father had been talking to him about such things but couldn't recall everything that was said. _* Perhaps I really should have been listening_ * he felt the prescience of someone near him and looked over to see Holly.

"Are you alright Genki?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired…" she smiled and nodded; taking his arm she carefully tended his wound there. Genki held still letting her do so as he got his emotions under control again. Once finished she smiled to him,

"There you go. I'll have dinner ready soon." he smiled to her as she left to do that. Genki rested for a bit then got up to talk with the others. He wanted to keep his mind off any more perverted thoughts. Once dinner was done the group retired after a short conversation. Everyone was exhausted, and no one had the energy to stay up late this night. Tiger took the first watch like normal, this time Genki would be able to sleep through the night as he had done his turn the other night.

* * *

><p>Genki's night was restless though, his mind keep drifting to things he didn't want to think about. In his dreams he touched and kissed Holly, he managed to wake before anything else happened but the dream had taken its told on him. It was just before dawn and he noticed Hare had fallen asleep on guard duty. He shook his head at the rabbit but for once was thankful. He groaned softly feeling the desire to touch himself increase, he slipped out of his sleeping bag, the front of his shorts were wet, he stared in shock, luckily his sleeping bag was fine. He grabbed his wash stuff and slipped off to go take a bath. He washed his shorts and boxers first then hung them to dry, washing his shirt as well so as not to look suspicious he hung that up as well. He then walked into the cool water and began to wash. The ache remained though so he decided to quietly take care of it. He knew it would be highly embarrassing to return with a tent in his shorts.<p>

* * *

><p>When Holly rose she noticed Genki was gone, she found this odd. Not alarming the others she walked off to find him. She found him soon enough, he was waist deep in water with his washcloth on his shoulder. Holly blushed and turned away, <em>* he must had had a bad dream and decided to take a bath to calm down<em> * she heard a moan escape him; he was bracing himself against a rock, his hand disappearing underwater. She could tell by the placement what he was probably doing, the look of pleasure on his face told her all she needed to know. Blushing furiously she left before she was spotted. * _I cannot believe I just walked in on __**that**__… was he really… masturbating? Well at his age I'm sure he is starting to hit puberty but still…_ * Holly remembered how difficult the first few months were for her went she hit puberty. * _Genki will need help… I wonder if Tiger would be willing to talk with him… but does he know what to say to a human?_ * She sighed, she really did not want to have _that_ conversation with Genki… but she didn't want to ask Tiger either… *_he'd probably want to know __**how**__ I know Genki is at that age…_ * returning to camp she decided to set about making breakfast and cover for Genki. She didn't want Genki knowing about what she saw nor did she want the monsters knowing either.

* * *

><p>Genki returned finding Holly preparing breakfast, the others still resting. She glanced over at him with a smile as the boy put his bath stuff away. Genki came and sat down by the fire to warm up, he was slightly chilled with his clothes still being damp. Holly noticed the shiver and understood he must be cold. She handed Genki the spoon to try the stew, he smiled and nodded then moved to wake the others. He woke Hare first to save everyone from the fight that would occur if Tiger saw him sleeping on the job. Once they ate the group departed heading to the next town, they hoped to be able to rest there and restock their supplies. On the way they got caught in a downpour, the group ran into some old ruins hoping to stay dry. As they explored they realized it could be hours before they could move on. Unfortunately for them the baddies had the same idea about staying dry. Yet another fight ensued, the group fighting there hardest to keep the baddies away from Holly and the disc. Golem sent two of the larger Salamanders flying into a wall. Holly gasped as a crack formed in the ceiling of the large room. Holly couldn't move all she could do is scream as a large chuck of the building fell down at her. Genki was lighting fast though and tackled her through the near by doorway. Both of them slamming into the ground and rolling before they came to a stop. Genki rose and looked at the doorway finding is completely blocked with rubble now. Holly rose painfully; she took much longer to recover then Genki when it came to hard hits. Genki walked over to the rubble and sighed, there was no way they could move it.<p>

"Genki, Holly, are you alright?" Tiger's voice made it through the thick wall some how.

"Yeah, we are fine." Holly walked over and sighed too.

"I think we will have to find another way out." Holly said, "its too thick to move."

"Alright, be careful there might be more baddies."

"We will." Genki called, he then turned to Holly. They nodded to each other and started off down the dark hallway. Holly retrieved a torch from Genki backpack and lit it. It gave off enough light for them to navigate by.

* * *

><p>Hours later they were still searching, they had no luck though and Holly knew they were both exhausted. The pair found a room to stay in, Genki barricaded the door just incase and then broke up a desk for firewood. They used the torch to light it then put the torch out. Holly used the water that poured down from the crack in the roof to make a light soup for them. Genki didn't have all the food so they had barely enough to get by on. After eating the pair sat down and tried to discuss what to do next. Holly shivered, causing Genki to toss his cloak to her while he used his blanket to stay warm. Holly smiled gratefully.<p>

"Thanks." he nodded with a smile. "Genki we don't have much food."

"I know, we need to get out of here as soon as we can." Genki could see his breath as he spoke; he tossed some more wood on the fire hoping to gain more warmth from it. He soon realized the water pouring in made the room very cold. Holly shivered again as night fell; both of them realized it would be a long night. Genki pulled his pillow out and laid his backpack down. Holly understood and lay down as Genki stoked the fire. Soon he returned and she felt the blanket drape over her body, Genki lay behind her shivering. He didn't touch her; he was too scared he might do something he shouldn't. Holly sighed, she didn't want anything else to happen but she knew the boy had to be freezing. She was and she had more clothing on. With out a second thought she turned to face him, slowly she coaxed him into her arms holding his shivering form. Genki said nothing but a heavy blush covered his cheeks. Holly remained quite as well, after a little while she noticed he was asleep and decided it would be best if she did the same.

* * *

><p>When Holly woke in the morning she could feel something pressing against her, she blushed knowing exactly what it was. She got up with out a word and walked over to get some water, she then made some tea. Using some extra herbs she had on her to spice it. She hoped it would get them through most of the day as she added a small bit of honey. They didn't have enough food to be eating three meals. Genki woke some time later, a blush covering his face. *<em>Did she?<em> * He wasn't sure, as Holly seemed to be busy at the moment. He rose and walked to the designated bathroom area to relieve himself. He knew he couldn't take care of this right now so he ignored it and just used the blanket to cover it up, as she still had his cloak. Holly said nothing to him though she knew he was nervous. With the tea done they made their way out of the room to attempt to once again find a way out. The pair searched for hours, exhausting their minds and bodies with no luck. They ate a little food for dinner then sat down to talk.

"Genki, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tried." he smiled nervously she nodded. After a bit she rose to relieve herself, Genki inwardly groaned feeling the tent in his shorts growing. _* Why won't it go away… there is no way I can… fix this with her around…_ * Genki sighed and went to lie down. When he came back he noticed Holly slip in beside him. She was just as cold as he was. "Do you want to use our body heat again?" his voice just a whisper, a blush appearing on his face.

"I don't think we have a choice." he nodded and moved closer to her. He held her from behind, making sure to keep his tent away from her so she would not know about it. Holly noticed the boy was restless all night, he moaned in his sleep waking her up several times. Holly sighed; she knew the signs were there. He was really struggling with this, she felt his hard on against her back knowing he must have been struggling against the perverted dreams. _* I know I did… but after a while I realized it was useless._ * After a time though he settled down into normal sleep and Holly herself rested again too.

* * *

><p>Genki woke with a groan; he felt a deep pulsation that was driving him nuts. His dreams had been filled with perverted things, coming close to sex though he wouldn't let them go that far. His fantasies were a great shame to him, even though it was natural for him to think such things. He wanted so badly to alleviate the throbbing but he couldn't not with Holly next to him. He was sure if he tried to slip out of her arms she would be awake within moments. Holly woke a short time later; she noticed Genki seemed to be trying to focus on something. She moved slightly stretching but this caused her thigh to brush against his bulge, Genki involuntarily moaned at the contact. A blush covered his face but he said nothing, his eyes refusing to meet hers. She could see great shame in them; her face was now bright red. From what she felt she knew he was really hard on, it was probably torture on the poor boy not to handle it.<p>

"Holly… I'm sorry…" she stared at him unsure of how to comfort him.

"Genki… there is nothing for you to be sorry about." he looked at her with shock and confusion. She sighed, * _I guess I have no choice_ *

"Genki… did anyone tell you about becoming a man?" Genki nodded,

"Yes… I know about that…"

"Then why are you ashamed?" Genki looked away again, "you don't like being perverted around me? Is that it?"

"You never like it when Hare or Suezo do such things… and … I don't want to think of you like that…"

"Like what?" Genki refused to answer though, after a few minutes Holly finally realized something. * _His dreams… what if they are about me? I am the only girl he has been around…_ * she blushed profusely, she had a crush on him but had never realized Genki might like her in return. "Genki… are you ashamed because you are fantasying about me?" Genki looked up at her with both guilt and surprise. *_Apparently I hit the nail on the head… he I so easy to read_ * she sighed then responded to his unspoken question, "I'm not mad at you Genki. Its natural for you to fantasize though I never imagined you thought of me that way." he looked down in shame again, "Genki why don't you go take care of that, I know its got to be torture for you to lay next to me like this. I can leave the room for you." Genki looked back up at her in surprise then nodded, Holly rose and walked out of the room leaving the boy alone. She walked down the hall a little ways then leaned against it closing her eyes. _* So he thinks I'm attractive huh? That's a bit weird on its own I figured he'd think Granity looked more attractive._ * Holly looked down at her all too solid body, she knew compared to a pixie she looked fat but she also realized she was not over weight at all for her body type. After a while Genki came to get her and they packed up again.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the pair slid to the floor panting. They had tried everything to get through the door in front of them and nothing had worked, it seemed hopeless. Holly got out the only food they had left and split it with Genki. The pair cuddled together to stay warm but this lead to other problems. Before Genki could get too hard on Holly decided to talk with him.<p>

"Genki, are you ashamed that you fantasize about me?"

"Yeah… it feels… wrong for me to do that…"

"Are you curious about a woman's body?" Genki stared at her making her blush.

"Yeah…" his voice barely a whisper; Holly sighed then asked her final question,

"Genki… how do you feel about me?" he gave her a questioning look. "Do you like me, love me, what?" he blushed profusely now, though Holly herself was also blushing.

"I really like you… I'm not sure if its love though… its confusing…" Holly nodded,

"I thought so." she suddenly realized that he was really hard on again. She knew he was struggling with it. * _Lying next to me like this must be testing his limits. He really has a lot of will power considering he's not touching himself._ * "Genki… I am going to do something for you but you must never tell anyone about this alright?" Genki looked startled, he then nodded. He had no idea what she was planning. Holly sighed again she took a moment to calm her nerves then remembered back to what her grandmother had told her. After a moment she smiled to Genki nervously. "Just relax, you aren't in trouble."

"You mean… you don't mind that I am…"

"That you are aroused? No, I don't mind." she saw his eyes change, the fear leaving them. "I'm going to help you alright?" he nodded; the next thing he felt was Holly's hand rubbing over the tent in his pants. Holly heard him intake a lot of air rapidly and then moan. He had pulled back from her hand when she did that, she carefully moved her other arm around him to hold him still then moved her hand back to where it was. Genki gasped again then began to moan as Holly pleasured him. Though she had never imagined herself doing this, especially with someone younger than her, apart of her was glad to give him such pleasure.

"Holly…" Genki moaned her name as he arched his back. The pleasure he felt from her simple touch was amazing, it felt ten times better then when he touched himself. After a bit Holly undid his pants and slipped her hand inside. Feeling the soft flesh of his member caused her to blush but she continued her ministrations. Soon enough he felt his release coming and she knew he was almost there as well. When she felt him release and removed her hand, he lay there panting his boner gone for now. Holly let him rest knowing he'd be very tired. Though she now felt somewhat aroused herself she settled into sleep.

* * *

><p>When morning came the memories of the previous night came flooding back to Genki. His arms were around her, his right hand on her side. He gently moved his hand along her side in a soothing motion as not to disturb her. As he did he felt the curve of her body and realized he was right about her having a better figure then her baggy clothes let on. Holly woke feeling his hand moving along her side, she didn't mind though. She looked over at him and noticed him watching her.<p>

"Holly… why did… you help me…"

"Because I really like you too Genki. And I knew it must have been torture to lay next to me when you were that hard on. " He blushed and nodded, Holly too blushed. Holly rose to make some tea leaving the boy to wonder what might happen in the future if they started dating. * _I still can't believe she did that for me…. I never thought she would do something like that…_ * Holly said nothing further to him, she felt embarrassed over the whole matter.

_* I never imagined I would help in that way before now. Part of me has always wanted him to confide in me I guess… and as long as he tells no one of this then we should be all right. If Suezo found out…_ * she shuddered thinking of what he might do. Genki watched her wondering how she felt about this whole mess. He rose and came to sit by her, accepting the tea she had made.

"Holly… are you alright with what happened?"

"Yes, I was just thinking of what might happen if Suezo found out." Genki visibly cringed at the thought making Holly giggle. "Guess we are the same on that." he nodded.

"I have no intentions of telling anyone about this." he said softly, she put an arm around him.

"Thank you." he smiled and worked on finishing off his tea. The couple rose and tried the door again, this time they were able to find something to pry it open with now that some light was coming in through the cracks.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and they had several more doors to pry open, Holly collapsed just inside the last door, Genki came to her side worried.<p>

"Holly, are you alright."

"I'll be fine… I'm just exhausted."

"We'll take a break then." he walked over and got them both some water, Holly was thankful for the cool, refreshing liquid. Neither one said anything but it was obvious they both were thinking the same thing. How were they going to get out with no food to energize them? After a short rest the coupe continued on their journey, checking each room. Genki found a storeroom and waved Holly over. She joined him looking around for anything edible. They lucked out and found a few cans of food, mostly beans. Holly was just glad to find something, as she was very hungry. The couple hunkered down for the night, sharing a can of beans. Genki let Holly eat first knowing she was hungry enough to eat the whole can. Holly ate only her half though, even though she wanted to eat more she had agreed to split if with Genki. Holly realized as she cuddled next to Genki, how well behaved he was being. He was normally fidgeting or something when he sat still for a long time. She looked over at him and noticed a blush on his face; he seemed to be trying to concentrate on something else. *_Did I really think that would solve the problem? Sometimes I wonder where my brain is…_ *

"Genki are you struggling again?" he glanced over at her and nodded. She sighed, she knew this wasn't likely to go away on it's own. "You can take care of it if you need to." he stared at her a moment, then asked her something.

"Holly… did you go through this type of thing?"

"Sort of. Its different for girls." he nodded, he understood to some degree it would be different. "Do the dreams bother you?" he blushed heavily and nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"You woke me up several times last night. You're fighting them aren't you?" he turned bright red but nodded,

"Yes, I don't want to be so perverted… my dreams go further then I want them too…"

"When you day dream what do you think about?" Genki seemed very nervous now.

"Holding… kissing…touching…"

"And your dreams at night?"

"Those things… and sometimes…" he seemed too nervous to finish she sighed heavily.

"I won't be mad at you for answering a question you know." he nodded,

"Sometimes it goes further… taking clothes off… or…" he wasn't sure how to put it.

"Do they include sex?"

"No… I manage to stop them before then… though its getting harder and harder." she put her arm around his tense shoulders and held him whispering.

"Its alright… your not in trouble… relax Genki." after he relaxed Holly spoke with him again. "Genki the dreams are normal. All men get them though they vary as to the extent they go. You can try to control them but… when I went through it I found it was near impossible to do so. Though I do know a trick to keep them at bay some nights." he stared at her, "I can't guarantee it will work for you though." he nodded his understanding.

"Anything is better then fighting every night." she nodded,

"Well if you pleasure yourself before bed sometimes it will keep the dreams away." Genki stared at her scarlet face; the fact that she knew that was amazing to him. * _Wait does that mean…?_ *

"Holly… did the dreams bother you every night?"

"No not every night but more often then most women." she knew she had a high sex drive; it was unusual for most women to be like that. It meant she had to find answers on her own for the most part. Despite this she always maintained control and never let anyone realize she was that way. Genki knew a little about women but he knew a lot of them weren't that interested in sex or not to the level men were. Finding this out just proved that averages don't cover everyone. Genki sighed, he rose to take her advice making them both blush. Holly dealt with her own problem while he was away. How to help him and not become aroused herself. * _I can't be thinking of him that way… I'd be taking advantage of him. He doesn't know that much about sex or relationships… can we be in a relationship like that and not fool around? If his sex drive is anything like mine… that could get difficult. It will take a lot of restraint for both of us. Of course he will learn control, as he gets older. His problems should only last a few months._ * She sighed again, hearing his foots steps she knew he must have finished. The pair lay down together, snuggling together to keep warm, Genki thoughts vacant of anything sexual now that he had taken care of his problem. Holly on the other hand wasn't so carefree. But after awhile they both found sleep very welcoming.

* * *

><p>When Holly woke the next morning she found the boy sound asleep, he had slept peacefully through the night with out much trouble. She on the other hand didn't. Her mind wanted to drift to things she never thought it would. <em>* Why do I think of him that way? Is it because he's attracted to me?<em> * She sighed; she felt a burning desire in herself but knew this was not the time to deal with it. This felt like a relapse of when she was thirteen making her rather annoyed with herself. * _This is ridiculous… I should be able to control this by now. Why can't I? Is it because I helped him like that?_ * She pondered it a moment, * _that must be it. Then maybe I can sneak off later to deal with this myself. Or maybe if I focus on the task ahead it will go away with out that._ * Part of her wondered just what Genki knew of sex and what he might be willing to do… but she shook that from her mind * _no… I am not going to take advantage of him like that_. * She sighed and rose to make them some tea for their morning excursion. They had to conserve the little food they had. Right now she was glad for the extra herbs she had that would help with energy. She noticed Genki wake some time later and handed him his tea. He seemed lost in thought; Holly found this to be a relief, as she needed some time to collect her thoughts. When he finally spoke she had to glance over at him in confusion,

"Holly… I didn't have one of those dreams but… I still dreamt about you… I'm not sure why…" he seemed confused himself, the fact that he had admitted to it was shocking in its own right. Holly noticed he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"What was the dream about?" Genki seemed unsure of what to tell her, "I won't be mad Genki."

"I'm not sure how to say it." Holly rose and walked to his side, kneeling down she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, collect your thoughts. If you like we can talk about this later once you have had time to think."

"I'd like that." he glanced over at her with embarrassment. She nodded then rose again, with a sigh she glanced to the next looming doorway. "I guess we should get moving, this place is so huge… it's like a maze." Genki nodded, he finished his tea then rose. After they had packed up he took the pipe he was using and began to pry at the door. With Holly's added strength the door opened enough for them to get through it.

* * *

><p>By the time they rested again Genki had plenty of time to think. He still wasn't sure what to say but he knew it wasn't something he could not say either. Holly glanced over at the boy as she sank to her knees panting. They were both exhausted, and she knew it was only a matter of time before they ran out of food entirely. * <em>Where is the end to this place….<em> * it bothered her that they were completely alone. Yes she had the boy's companionship but she was used to the security of having the group around her. Genki came to sit next to her; he placed his hand on her back in concern.

"I'm fine Genki… just exhausted…"

"Lets get something to eat and rest." she nodded; somehow she managed to get to her feet and Genki made a fire with some fallen pieces of wood from the building. After they ate Genki spoke to her again, though nervous he knew he needed to do this. "Holly… I've thought about my dream and how to convey it." she glanced over at him, even with his blanket he was shivering, she was cold too. With a sigh she got up and sat down next to him, placing and arm around him for warmth. He blushed feeling somewhat more nervous now.

"Go ahead Genki. Take your time." he nodded,

"The dream started of normal, us fighting baddies and I had to protect you as the gang got over whelmed." she nodded, "then it changed, I couldn't see the gang anymore. The baddies were after us still so I keep going. We crawled through and opening into another area. The baddies were gone, but something felt wrong. We found bones and then… you started acting strangely… almost like some spirit that lingered there possessed you. You kissed me and told me you loved me… when I saw a skeleton rise from the floor I felt both fascinated and scared all at once. I woke shortly after that."

"So I was possessed? How do you know?"

"Well for one you were acting very girly… you may be a girl but you don't generally act really girly like that…and the your eyes seemed filled with … lust maybe I'm not sure what the emotion was but I have never seen that look in your eyes. The gentleness was gone. It scared me…" he felt her hand rub his back in a soothing manner and he rested his head on her shoulder waiting for her response. Holly knew he was right; she didn't act girly even though she did act feminine at times.

"Its alright Genki. It sounds like you just had a crazy dream. I have had a few in the past." He nodded, he noticed Holly shiver and moved to throw more wood on their fire. The couple the lay down together. Holly blushed feeling his arms around her; she rested her head on his shoulder to mask her feelings. The emotions and desires from the morning came flooding back. Holly bit back a groan but Genki heard it.

"Holly, are you alright?" she didn't answer at first then sighed,

"Yes, just a little frustrated with myself." he grew curious now.

"What are you frustrated about?" she hesitated now, "Holly… you can tell me…" she didn't move but she spoke softly so only he could hear.

"Well… remember when I told you I'm different then most women… that I had dreams more often then most?"

"Yes," he spoke just as soft as he held her.

"…Because of that I tend to feel more desire normally too." he was confused a moment then whisper softly,

"You mean desire to touch yourself like I did?" he was blushing heavily now, but Holly was scarlet red.

"Yeah…. I though it had it under control but…"

"Its bothering you again?"

"Yeah…"

"Is it because you helped me?"

"I'm not sure. It might be…" both remained silent for a bit, Genki continued to hold her close and Holly kept her face hidden out of embarrassment. He sighed then finally spoke again softly,

"Holly… I'm not sure if it would help but… would you let me help you the way you helped me?" Holly looked up at him surprised. She hadn't thought he would suggest that.

"Genki…"

"I won't force you."

"I know you won't. I'm just worried that if we start fooling around like that… that we won't be able to stop." he looked at her confused a moment then understood.

"Are you saying we would…have…sex?" she noticed he struggled to finish the sentence and that he was very embarrassed by it.

"Its possible… neither of us have control right now." Genki blushed realizing she had noticed he had become aroused by the topic of discussion.

"Its not that bad for me yet… I can control it for now…" she sighed, she realized he was strong willed but could he really do that. And was she willing to let him touch her that way? She rested her forehead on his shoulder again thinking. He let her knowing she wasn't sure of anything right now.

* * *

><p>The couple stayed silent for a long time, Genki just enjoyed having his arms around her and focused on trying to rid himself of any dirty thoughts. He heard her sigh and knew she was struggling to find an answer. * <em>Maybe I shouldn't have suggested it… I'm sure she feels confused and scared…<em> * after about five more minutes of silence he couldn't take it anymore, "Holly… if it bothers you that much, then just forget I suggested it. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or troubled." she jumped slightly at his voice and remained quite a moment.

"Its not that… I'm troubled by it… I know why you suggested it. I'm just worried…"

"What are you worried about?" he wasn't going to bother asking how being troubled and worried were too different things.

"I'm worried that if I agreed to such a thing… that I'd be taking advantage of you… I shouldn't have touched you before… especially since I never even asked or gave you any warning…" he could tell she was deeply bothered by all this. He sighed then put on a smile,

"Holly… though you did indeed surprise me with your touch I would have let you do it anyway even if you had asked or warned me. I really liked it and I trust you. I've always trusted you." he heard her sigh heavily,

"Which is why I shouldn't take advantage of you." ignoring her comment he continued.

"How do you know you are taking advantage of me?" she looked up at him finally in shock.

"Genki… I'm older I know more about sex then you… I should be able to stop you and myself if I need." he gave her a shy grin making her curious.

"I might just have you on that."

"On what?" she was confused now; he leaned forward and whispered into her ear making her blush again.

"Who said you know more then me about sex. You never asked what I did know, you only asked if I knew what become a man entailed." her face turned scarlet as he pulled back, a shy smile still on his face as he was satisfied with how red she had become, even though his own face held a blush. He was starting to get over his shy streak of talking with her about this.

"Ok then what do you know?" she asked, he leaned forward and whispered a few things that turned her a nice cherry red. * _But how can he…_ *

"Holly, my world tends to be more perverted… I know all that because of what my world teaches. Some of those things I learned from friends others from other resources. " He wouldn't try to say anything about the Internet as she wasn't likely to understand it. That and he had been in so much trouble for being on such a website with his friend. He had to go through and hour lecture on top of being grounded. Holly stared at him a moment unsure of what to think. She realized he wasn't as innocent and naive about sex as she previously thought. Then the thought crossed her mind about why he had suggested him helper her that way.

"Genki did you suggest that you help me like that because you want to have sex?" he looked at her confused as to how she arrived at that conclusion.

"Not really. I honestly just wanted you to feel some pleasure too. God knows you deserve it," she stared at him a moment, her body was screaming at her for that type of attention but she still had her doubts.

"Would you bed me if you got the chance?" he again seemed confused, he finally understood where this was stemming from after a moment.

"Holly I wouldn't do that unless you want to do that. I didn't tell you my knowledge to make you feel uncomfortable or so you would think I'm just after a good time. I just wanted you to know that you are not taking advantage of me. You seemed to be feeling guilty and I don't like you feeling that way when you have no reason to. Having knowledge and using it are two different things. Besides I have it more for… when I have a girl that I want to stay with and who wants that too." * _some how he sounds like he's fifteen or sixteen instead of being only around thirteen. Does he care about me like that?_ *

"Genki do you love me?" he gawked at her a moment, completely surprised by that question.

"I know I love you in some way… and that I really, really like you. I've always felt safe with you… and I like being with you. I'm not sure if it's _that_ type of love or not… I've never been in love before…" he seemed nervous now, she knew he wasn't the best with feelings or conveying them. He usually used phrases like ' I think that is wrong', or 'I think this is what needs to be done' and even 'I know' but never 'I feel'.

"Maybe I can help you figure it out…" she replied somewhat shyly, she leaned forward and placed her lips on his. Genki gasped his eyes wide with surprise; he soon returned the soft kiss though. It only last a few minutes and when Holly pulled back Genki seemed dazed. "What do you feel in here?" her voice soft as she placed her hand over his rapidly beating heart. His eyes met hers a moment and he tried to put into words what he felt. "Take your time." she whispered, he nodded. Leaning forward he rest his forehead against her shoulder.

* * *

><p>After a little bit of deep thought her began to speak again.<p>

"I feel… like I don't want to leave your side. I feel both calm and excited being with you and almost…" he paused to think again, "Like something has been filled in my heart. Holly you are special to me you also have been, and I really enjoy being at your side." he stopped now, he wasn't sure what else to say for the moment. She waited a moment then asked.

"You said something has been filled in your heart?"

"Yeah… like a hole I didn't know was there. It's a weird yet comforting feeling." she nodded understanding,

* _Based I what I have felt in the past I think he might just be in love with me._ * "Genki, is there anything else you feel?" he stayed quite a moment,

"Yeah, when we were apart of that year… it felt like… apart of me was missing… I don't feel that anymore. I wasn't as happy back in my world, but now I feel joy every day." he pulled her into a tight embrace; Holly returned it enjoying him being so close. In the back of her mind she knew her body was screaming for some attention but she ignored it. "I really want to be with you, stay with you. I would do anything for you. If this is what _that_ type of love is… these strong feelings… then I must be in love with you." the last part tapered into a whisper in her ear but she heard him anyway. She smiled continuing to return the embrace.

"I think you're right. You do love me." she pulled back to look into his eyes, he seemed very happy though embarrassed. Her face also held a blush but she didn't care right now. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, " I love you too Genki." she felt his heart speed up at her words and felt his hands on her beck holding her close. When she got trapped with him she never imagined any of this would happen but now she was glad for it. After a moment they pulled back looking into each other's eyes, Genki seemed to be waiting for something. Holly shifted slightly, her upper leg rubbing against his bulge. He moaned softly his eyes closing in an attempt to control what he felt. Holly smiled she had almost forgotten about what they desired to do. "Genki… I will let you touch me, but you have to promise me that you will never tell anyone of this." he opened his eyes searching hers with them. He then nodded,

"I would never brag about something like this."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it," she blushed,

"Then I promise to keep this between us." she smiled and he returned it. He always loved her smile. She grew shy again but rose briefly to remove her tunic and travelers vest before she rejoined him. His hand moved to her side to stroke her then softly hoping to bring comfort to her. He knew this would test them both. Holly smiled to him,

"Go ahead. I want this." he nodded, leaning forward he let their lips meet. Holly eagerly accepted the kiss as she felt his move form her side to her stomach. A shiver ran though her and moaned into the kiss when he began to touch her chest. She felt her desire increase and hopped her wouldn't stop short. * _If he does I will probably jump him. I won't be able to hold it back_ * she thought between kisses and moans. Genki had no intentions of stopping short though; he wanted her to feel pleasure like he had felt. After a bit he began to undo her shirt, Holly made no effort to stop his advances. Encourages her helped her remove her shirt while the pair continued to make out. His hand moved to her breast clad in a white cotton bra, he found the end of it and tried unsuccessfully to unclasp it with only one hand. She giggled at him when he had to use his second hand to remove it. Genki deepened their kiss, his tongue sneaking its way into her mouth. Holly moaned as she felt his tongue in her mouth, another moan escaping her when he gave her breast an experimental squeeze. Liking the sounds she made her began to massage her breast, and then used his fingers to play with the peaks of her mounds. Holly broke the kiss panting and moaning under his touch. Genki moved to her jaw line to pepper it with kisses then work his way down her next to her breasts. He began to suck on one of her nipples causing her to make delicious cries of pleasure. While he did this, his free hand moved to the junction between her legs. Holly's eyes flew opened and she moaned out louder as he began to rub her through the heavy material that made up her pants. After a few encouraging reactions he moved his hand to undo her pants. Holly let the material slip off her body easily; he found that she was very wet after rubbing her through the plain white panties she wore. Embolden by this discovery he removed those as well, lifting himself up to help her remove his shirt. His fingers found their way into her folds as he moved to kiss her again. He slipped a couple of fingers into her body, his thumb working with her hidden jewel that he had discovered. It didn't take long for Holly to cry out in orgasm. He moved his hands to gently rubber her stomach and inner thighs as he waits for her to recover from such an intense moment. After she did she smiled to him, moving to rub his bulge making Genki shiver with delight. He too soon found himself nude before his lover. Holly hadn't realized how much she enjoyed pleasing him till now. After he got release himself she had expected he would go limp again, but he didn't entirely. _* Does he have a strong sex drive too?_ * She didn't have time to think about it as she felt his hands making there way to her neither regions again. The next thing she felt was his tongue moving in her folds, it made her gasp loudly. She had never expected him to be willing to do oral sex with her; though many guys expected it of their wives they never did it themselves. Genki gave her as much pleasure as he could, but again found himself feeling it again after her orgasm. He had never expected her to return the favor but he was glad she was willing to do so. Holly swallowed his cum, choking slightly from the odd taste and angle. Though it wasn't a really nice taste, she didn't mind it.

* * *

><p>Genki felt her lay down beside him as he panted, she had a mischievous look in her eyes and he wondered what she was planning.<p>

"Genki… can you continue?"

"I might be able to after I catch my breath why?" she blushed, her hand moving to feel his taught abdomen.

"Genki if I'm willing to bed you are you willing to marry me?" his eyes widen; he looked at her in confusion and shock.

"Yes, I said I wanted to stay with you." she nodded, and then she leaned forward and whispered seductively into his ear.

"Then I'm all yours." he felt his heart race at her words. Her hand moving down to stroke him and encourage another hard on.

"Your sure you want to do this? We don't have anything with us that can stop you form getting pregnant." his statement made her smile. He looked at her confused again,

"I know the risk Genki, but I'm willing to take it."

"But… the others will know if you get pregnant."

"I know. We'll deal with that later if it happens." he nodded, he understood though he was still scared. His hand moved to her pussy lips, his fingers moving inside her to excite her again. After she was plenty aroused he moved to mount her. Holly nodded then smiled to him. "I'm ready, its alright Genki." He moved into position and pushed inside her, he felt something break and saw Holly close her eyes tightly. "Just move slowly for a moment." he followed her instructions, holding himself back. After a bit she moaned and began to relax under neither him. "I'm fine now." he smiled, leaning down he kissed her and he moved a bit faster. Both of them knew that this would not be the last time they would do this, the both felt a powerful connection come about from it. Holly felt more energy then she had ever felt and Genki realized he could feel her prescience beneath him a lot more prominently then before.

* * *

><p>After the lovers finished getting to know each other a lot better the rested, despite all the energy he had Genki had been worn out by Holly who had much greater stamina. Genki rested peacefully at her side, no longer afraid of what she might think of him. He knew she wouldn't be upset with him for confining things he would tell no one else now. His mind and heart put at easy because of this he had a peaceful rest with out dreams. Holly too slept well; waking up she found she enjoyed their newfound closeness. * <em>Who would have thought we'd become lovers<em> * she smiled, _* I'm glad we had time alone to do this. I have always wanted to know him better. And now I know him a lot better._ * After awhile she woke Genki and the pair got dressed. They ate a little food, needing it after all their exercise. Genki walked hand in hand with Holly as they made their way through the giant building.

* * *

><p>After about four hours of walking they heard a huge crash and had to cover this eyes to stop the debris flying at them. After the dust settled the heard footsteps, Genki found himself tackled by his monster.<p>

"Mocchi!"

"Genki Chi!" Holly laughed seeing the pair on the floor. Suezo came hopping in as fast as he could,

"Holly! Oh thank phoenix you are alright!" she hugged her crying monster sweating slightly. She knew he worried way too much.

"Its good to see you are both alright." Hare said with a smile, Golem just nodded in agreement.

"I told you they would be." Tiger simply stated. Holly hugged each of them, leaving Tiger for last. He let her do so even though he normally didn't like hugs. It was then he noticed an interesting scent, he realized both Holly and Genki shared this scent. After the warm reception the group walked back out through the hole Golem had created. Genki was at the front of the group like normal and Holly hung back. Tiger came up beside her and whispered.

"You two have some explaining to do later. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Holly looked over wide-eyed like a child caught doing something wrong. A blush covered her face and she whispered back.

"Okay." Tiger then smirked and nudged her. She realized they were lagging and the pair jogged momentarily to catch back up. Holly knew this would be interesting but she also realized atleast Tiger would listen to what they had to say. * _Now how to keep Suezo out of the mix_ * she sweat dropped, * _he's bound to freak out._ * She shrugged it off and decided to focus on their day ahead rather then worry. After all she could discuss it with Genki later. She smiled as Genki yelled for everyone to hurry up. _* Some things never change_ *

* * *

><p><em>AAN: yep much longer then expected, I was going for a simple 'Genki's embarrassing moment' at first but then it morphed into this 12 12 page monstrosity lol ^^;;; anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. And the title can be taken two ways; white water is dangerous water and just because it looks shallow doesn't mean it is. The current can sweep you away, just like emotions and desires. And of course there is the perverted interpretation lol. Anyway I will work on chapters now I promise! R & R please. _


End file.
